1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lectern. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-weight, durable, floor standing lectern formed of a single continuous shell.
2. The Background Art
Lecterns are typically used by speakers or lecturers in speaking or lecturing to an audience. A lecturer may utilize the lectern to hold notes, or other materials. In addition, the lecturer may utilize the lectern to hold onto, or lean against, and as a shield or partition between the lecturer and the audience. Lecterns tend to direct the attention of the audience to a center or focal point. In addition, lecterns tend to provide a sense of authority and order.
Such lecterns may be used in various situations, such as teaching, making presentations, giving speeches, etc. In addition, such lecterns may be used in various different settings or environments, such as permanent, dedicated facilities, including lecture halls, classrooms, chapels, etc., or temporary, multi-purpose facilities, such as convention centers, stages, auditoriums, gymnasiums, etc.
Typically, lecterns utilized in dedicated facilities are formal lecterns typically formed as a fixture, or extension, of the facility itself. For example, such formal lecterns are typically formed of relatively heavy materials, such as wood, to match the decor of the facility, and are relatively large.
Unfortunately, similar types of lecterns may be used in temporary facilities as well. Thus, large, heavy lecterns frequently are moved about as required. For example, such lecterns may be moved between storage and conference rooms, or between conference rooms, as required. As another example, such lecterns may be moved on and off stage to convert the stage of an auditorium from a theater to a lecture hall, and vis versa. Thus, lecterns intended for temporary or multi-purpose facilities are often constructed similarly to their more formal counterparts, i.e. as large wooden structures, with their mobility seemingly included as an afterthought.
One disadvantage of such lecterns is their weight and size make them difficult to transport. In addition to merely moving the lectern about, it is also often necessary to hoist the lectern to an elevated stage or platform. Another disadvantage of such lecterns is their lack of durability when transported. The wood material of the lecterns is easily damaged, scratches, and dinged, giving the lectern an old, abused appearance, less suitable for making positive impressions. Another disadvantage with such lecterns is their method of construction or structure. In addition to the expense of being constructed by skilled craftsmen, the multi-component structure becomes weakened by constant movement.
Other types of lecterns have been developed which are more transportable or are designed for traveling. Such lecterns are often foldable or collapsible. One disadvantage with these traveling-types of lecterns is their informal appearance which is usually less aesthetically pleasing. Another disadvantage with such traveling lecterns is their foldable parts tend to make them less stable. Many such traveling lecterns are also designed to be used in conjunction with a table, such that the lectern is placed on top of the table to achieve a usable height. One disadvantage with such table-top lecterns is their informal appearance. Another disadvantage is they are unsuitable for use on stages, etc.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a lectern which is presentable and aesthetically pleasing, while being easily movable and more durable. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a lectern which is less expensive to produce, and more light-weight.
The invention provides a floor standing lectern with a single, unitary shell formed by an integral and continuous exterior wall. The wall includes top, front, side, rear and bottom walls which collectively enclose a hollow interior cavity. The top wall has a support surface to support a lecturer""s notes, and a perimeter which substantially comprises a rounded edge joining the top wall to the side, front and rear walls. The front wall faces an audience, and has a height sized to extend substantially from the floor to at least the top wall. In addition, the front wall has a perimeter which substantially comprises a rounded edge joining the front wall to the opposite side walls. The side and rear walls have a height sized to extend substantially from the floor to at least the top wall.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, substantially all of the exterior wall has a continuous thickness. Preferably, the exterior wall has a thickness between approximately xe2x85x9 inch to xe2x85x9c inch. Most preferably, the exterior wall has a thickness of approximately xc2xc inch.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the lectern includes a recess formed in the front wall, and a decorative insert disposed within the recess. An opening may be formed through the front wall at the recess, and covered by the decorative insert, to reduce weight of the lectern.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a front shield may be formed by the front wall extending above the top wall to block visual inspection of the lecturer""s notes by the audience. Similarly, opposite side shields may be formed by the side walls extending above the top wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, opposite left and right grips may be formed at left and right sides by the top wall and the opposite side walls to be griped by a lecturer while lecturing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a rib may be integrally formed in the top wall to maintain the top wall in a flat configuration, and to form an indentation to hold a writing instrument or pointer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the walls may be oriented such that a front of the lectern is wider than a back of the lectern to produce a parting line along the side walls nearer the front wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a recess may be formed in the rear wall to receive various objects. In addition, a knee indentation may be formed in the rear wall to extend to an elevation of a lecturer""s knee. Similarly, a toe kick indentation may be formed in the rear wall near a bottom to receive a portion of the lecturer""s foot.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the front wall is curved to provide structural rigidity and prevent buckling or warping. The front wall may be convex or concave. In addition, the front wall may be curved from one side to the other, or from an upper end to a lower end.